My enemy is my heart
by Ranica
Summary: TK


Title: My Heart's Enemy  
  
Author: Rani  
  
Rating: G  
  
Type: Adventure/ Romance  
  
Summary: TK's heart was broken when he was 12 by Kari when she patched up with Davis. So TK was over come by depression that an anonymous email called him to the digital world and he was taken. TK never returned. 7 years after, Kari had taken a dislike to Davis after he had been cheating on her for years. When the 11-digidestined left got an email from anonymous, he threatened to destroy the digiworld. The came to the digiworld and he claimed to have taken the life of Tk. Kari found out Tearmon's true identity and had to help him over come the evil. (I have a surprise ending)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Story Revealed  
  
TK was walking home with Yolie and Cody.  Then Yolie whispered to Cody, "Cody, don't you think TK's acting a bit weird lately?"  Cody tried to whisper something back, but the 13-year-old Yolie was too tall for the little boy. He tugged on her shirt and whispered, "I think so too.  He's been acting like this since he, since he." Cody's voice drifted off.  Yolie continued for him, "Since he wanted to talk with Kari alone!"  Cody and Yolie stopped walking.  TK bumped into them.  They turned around and Yolie asked, "Ok TK!  Why have you been so down lately?"  TK looked up and said, "You really want to know why?"  Cody and Yolie said in unison, "YES!"  TK walked by them and said, "let's go to my place and I'll tell you."  When they got to TK's house, they all sat a kitchen table. "So, tell us what happened, TK."  Yolie said curiously.  TK breathed in once and started.  "I've had a big crush on Kari since I met her, and I've always been thinking she had one on me too.  But boy was I wrong.  I decided to tell her of my feelings last week.  So I called her over to the park.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
TK picks up the phone and dials the number for the Kamiya residence.  "Hello?" Says someone on the other line. TK says,  
  
"Hi, um is Kari there?"  
  
"Yeah, sure hold on a sec, Kari!  Phone!"  
  
Kari picks up the phone on the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Kari it's TK."  
  
"Oh, hi TK."  
  
"Hi, Kari, I really need to speak to you, could you meet me at park in ten minutes?"  
  
"Sure, no prob.  Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
TK puts down the phone and says to his mom, "Mom, I'm going to the park see ya in half an hour!"  "Sure, bye!"  She called from the kitchen.  He headed out the door.  TK finally reached the park and he saw Kari there, she smiled at him. "Hi Kari!"  TK said.  "Hi."  She replied.  TK had something behind his back.  
  
"What's behind your back?"  Kari asked.  TK showed what it was.  He kneeled down in front of her and took a red rose from behind his back and gave it to Kari. Then he said, "Kari, I love you, I've loved you for so long."  Kari's smile faded.  Her mouth dropped and then she turned her face away and said, "I'm sorry TK.  But I don't love you."  She whispered not looking at him.  TK stood up quickly and was just about to leave when Kari quickly grabbed his wrist and said, "listen, please, I had loved you!"  he stopped and looked back at her.  "I loved you for 4 years, but, you were gone so long, and I thought you no longer loved me, I was with Davis, before you came to Odiba, I loved Davis, but when I found out you were coming my hopes went up, but I also loved Davis.  He could tell something was wrong with me and I told him about my crush, we argued, and from then on, our relationship to each other existed no longer, and Davis remained with a crush on me.  Last week, that extinct couple was brought back to life, I'm sorry, TK, I'm sorry.  I figured you didn't love me because you never showed it or anything, I then realized I loved Davis, I'm sorry."  TK broke her grip on his wrist and ran away.  Kari just watched him with tears in her eyes and his eyes.  
  
--Back to reality--  
  
"I haven't seen her since then, in classes I don't even look at her desk, when I do something in front of the class I just turn my face from her side of the classroom.  Her face hasn't caught my eyes since last week."  TK finally finished his story.  Yolie and Cody just looked down.  They left the house after a while. TK felt like he was about to burst into tears again so he went to his room to lie down. After a while he fell asleep and then he began dreaming.  
  
Chapter 2- Love's Lesson And Escape  
  
--In the dream--  
  
"Yikes, where am I?" TK asked himself as he realized where he was. He looked around to find himself in a forest. He walked forward but then gates surrounded him. "Hey!" he yelled. A big shadow cast over him forming a spirit. On the spirit there was the crest of love. "TK, why do you hide from love?" she asked. TK was shocked at first but then he said, "Because my heart has been shattered." "Tsk, tsk TK, in love, there are no conditions. You loved Kari on the condition that she would love you back. Love is freely done, you love her for who she is, no one can change that, but your heart is broken because you loved on a condition. That's heartbreak, loving on a condition. If you hadn't loved her that way, you wouldn't be sad today." She said. TK was confused. The spirit began leaving. "Wait! What do you mean?" TK asked but it was too late.  
  
--Back to reality--  
  
"What did that mean?"  
  
--Night arrived--  
  
TK was on the Internet checking his email and there was one email, which was from an unknown person.  He opened it and it said, "Dear TK Takashi, the 12-year-old boy, the one with a broken-heart.  Your sadness is great, isn't it? I know a place in the digital world where all these problems can disappear, take your D3, and follow this email."  TK wasn't sure at first, but he was too depressed for anything.  He didn't care about his life anymore.  He grabbed his  
  
D3 and put it against the computer.  
  
--Morning--  
  
The phone rang very loudly at the Kamiya residence; RRRRRRRRRRRIIINNGGGG" Tai ran to the phone and picked up,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Tai?  This is Nancy, TK's mom, have you seen TK anywhere?"  
  
"No, what's wrong?"  
  
"He's missing, I've called everyone of his friends and they don't know."  
  
"We'll find him, before calling the police, why don't; I search my area first, ok?"  
  
"Thanks, tell me any news. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kari got up and asked, "Who was that?"  Tai turned around and said, "It was TK's mom, she says TK's missing."  Kari gasped. After a while, all the digidestined joined together and Matt said, "Kari, could I talk with you for a minute?"  "Sure Matt."  She replied.  He took her to a corner and said, "Kari, you know my little brother is missing because of you! He loved you, now he's just too depressed, he might have killed himself or something, who knows?!  It's your fault."  Those words never left Kari's head. After days and days of looking, he was never found.  The kids even looked in the digital world, nowhere.  "Kari, TK's missing, and it's because of you."  The words never left her.  
  
Chapter 3- New Evil  
  
--7 years later--  
  
"Hey Kari, mm, gimme a kiss."  "Davis, not now.  God!  Wait until we get married!"  Davis kept tormenting Kari.  It was about 9 at night.  Kari and Davis were in their apartment.  The tall, and sophisticated, brown, short- haired, 20- year old Kari got up from her bed and laid down on the couch.  "Kari, we've been together for 6 years straight, with only one fight excluding that big one, when we totally forgot each other and tomorrow is our 7th anniversary!  One, please." Kari said, "no!  No, no and no!" Davis sighed and gave up. He thought in his head, "she has never kissed me, or do anything gushy all these years, could it be that she knows about Kyra?" They were halfway asleep when the Computer all of a sudden beeped.  Kari and Davis looked at what it was, "email?"  Kari said.  She got up and read it.  She read out loud, "Dear digiedstined, all of them, come to the digital world immediately, or else, I will destroy the digital world!  Love Tearmon."  
  
Kari gasped and got changed immediately.  She and Davis were ready.  They entered the digital portal.  
  
They all ended up in the same place.  Everyone looked so different.  Kari ran over to Tai and hugged him.  "Well, here's a bunch of people I haven't seen for ages.  How is everyone?"  Tai said.  Everyone was happy to see each other; no one has seen each other for 4 years.  But not complete happiness was within everyone, they all remember TK, the lost digidestined.  Everyone found their digimon 5 minutes after they arrived.  Everyone knew this would be a long adventure; luckily everyone packed their bags.  After walking around for a while, all the digidestined, Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Yolie, Ken, Kari, Davis, Cody, Izzy and Matt got tired.  "Hey guys, maybe we should call it a day, it's 10 at night!"  Mimi whined.  "Mimi!  Stop whining!  I don't know how I can put up with you!"  Joe replied.  "Because you love me!"  She whispered in his ear.  He sighed.  "You known what?  I think Mimi is right, there's a lake nearby, let's go there."  Sora suggested.  She began leading the group to the lake.  It was a beautiful lake.  Everyone settled down and began to help make a fire to cook dinner.  "Alright people, Tai, Joe, Sora, Izzy, and Davis, you guys go find fire wood, Mimi, Ken and Kari, go find fish, and everyone else, Cody and Yolie, you guys find the tents, we'll be setting up our own tents and I'll cook!"  Matt ordered. "Oh, so Matt gets the easy job!  My foot!"  Yolie complained.  Finally when all the items, and dinner were ready, everyone sat around a fire and began talking. After 20 minutes, everyone settled in.  "Great, I'll settle where everyone sleeps!  Ok?"  Mimi asked.  Everyone just nodded his or her heads.  "Tai and Sora in Tent 1, Joe and me in tent 2, Kari and Davis in tent 3, Yolie and Ken in tent 4, Izzy and his laptop in tent 5." Izzy groaned to Mimi's nonsense.  "Matt in tent 5 and Cody in tent6!  Sleep tight!"  Mimi exclaimed.  "Also, the number of your tent also stands for the time you will keep watch!"  Then Tai said, "we will start again tomorrow at 7am, g'night!" Everyone was almost asleep when Kari had a bad feeling in her stomach.  She opened her eyes.  Davis was beside her.  She saw her and Davis's bag.  She opened it because she had a bad feeling.  A picture came flying out.  She picked it up and gasped.  It was Davis and that girl, Kyra.  Tears formed in her eyes.  "Just three more years, three, and you will be free Kari. Three." She whispered to her self.  
  
--Morning--  
  
Matt woke up.  Then he realized what time it was.  "Wake up!  Everyone get up, it's 9 o'clock!"  He opened everyone's tent and woke everyone up.  Then when he entered tent 3, no one was inside.  "Hey, where's Davis and Kari?!"  He yelled. "We're right here silly!"  Kari exclaimed as she popped out from behind the tree and Davis slowly came from behind her.  After about an hour of walking Mimi said, "let's sit down, it's hot!"  Everyone listened to her and sat down.  Luckily they were near the Biyomon village and rested there.  "Hey, this is a great dinner!"  Tai exclaimed.  Then a shadow passed over the village and all the digimon cried, "Master Tearmon is coming, get into positions!  Quickly!"  All the digimon began screaming and scattering places grabbing and cleaning up the places.  Then all of them sat in a line and the digidestined just stood there, waiting for the enemy, Tearmon.  "Biyomon, wonderful, you've captured the enemy!"  A voice that seemed to come from all around said.  Then Cody said from under his breath, "Tearmon."  "Exactly right my foe, the one and only!" The voice said again except this time from their front.  The cloud disappeared and from behind it came a digimon with black wings from a Magna Angemon, a black mask covering his face from the nose until his forehead with his eyes showing. There was a mark on his cheek that formed a teardrop; a blue teardrop was imprinted in his cheek right below his right eye.  The mask had feathers from the side.  He wore a black cape to cover his heavy black armor.  Then Izzy quickly said, "the digimon analyzer says: his name is Tearmon, some how stronger than a Mega level digimon. This level is called an element level. This kind of digimon creates them self.  His most powerful attack is Dark Evil, he shoots a gigantic black ball that follows it's target and never stops until it hits it's target and can't destroy anything but it's target." "Sounds dangerous, don't worry Kari, I'll protect you!"  Davis said.  Kari nodded in agreement, but in her head, she thought in disgust, "yeah, I wonder what Kyra would think about that."  Then Matt noticed Tearmon made a fist like he was angry but cooled down.  "Black Magna Angemon, attack!"  He cried. He scooped Davis and Kari and took them and left the rest up to Black Magna Angemon.  A digimon that looked like a Magna Angemon but completely black attacked, "Gate of evil!"  He yelled opening a gate that began sucking all the digimon in.  Everyone digivolved to the highest form they could get to but Black Magna Angemon's evil stopped them from getting higher than champion and they were forced to give up.  
  
Chapter 4- TK's Murderer  
  
--At the gate of Tearmon's castle--  
  
The castle looked like a gigantic black castle.  "Get movin'!"  A guard of the castle said.  They were all pushed into a dungeon.  "Great, now what are we gonna do?"  Sora said.  "Try and get outta here!"  A voice from behind said. Everyone turned around to find Kari and Davis.  "Great idea, but one question, how?"  Yolie asked.  Before Kari could answer some guards came by and put 3 people in each cell so they don't get out.  They took Kari out.  "Hey, leave her!  What did she do?  Take me instead!"  Davis cried.  Then a guard turned around and said, "according to Lord Tearmon, everything!"  Then the guards took off with Kari.  When they reached Tearmon's realm, they bowed.  "Leave, I would like to talk with her alone."  He said.  The guards obediently left.  He got off his chair and approached her.  She just stood there bravely.  He looked her in the eye carefully, then pulled his face away and said, "Kari, Kari Motamiya, right?  How expected."  Kari quickly said, "Kari Kamiya."  Tearmon made another fist, but he cooled down.  
  
"Kari, I'm gonna ask you a couple of things, sit down."  He said and all of a sudden she flew in the air and some how ended up in a chair.  
  
"Kari you're beautiful, and me? I ended up here, with sadness all my life, all because of someone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind, you wouldn't understand because you've never been lonely."  
  
"Yes I have, ever since TK left me when we were 8, I was lonely and not even dating Davis could take that loneliness away, and when he returned I was happy until he ran away again, since we were 12 I have been lonely."  
  
"Kari, how much do you love Davis?"  
  
"That's a personal question, jerk!"  
  
"Don't call me that!  I'm lord Tearmon!"  
  
"Oh, someone save me!  Help!"  Kari said sarcastically.  
  
"What am I supposed to be scared of you, Tearmon?"  
  
"Yes!  But if you aren't that's fine also."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Look, don't be difficult Kari Motamiya!"  
  
"Don't' call me that!"  
  
"What if I call you Kari Takashi?"  
  
Kari looked at him, and stopped struggling to get free from the ropes that were on her wrists.  There was complete silence for a minute.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I didn't say anything, um, guards!  Take her back!  It's time for me to sleep!"  
  
"TK!"  Kari yelled.  Tearmon looked around and said, "stop guards let me talk with her one more minute."  They nodded and left again.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari, but did you just call me TK?"  
  
"Yes, you are TK."  
  
"Ha Ha Ha!  Me? TK?  Why I killed him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yup, you heard me, but before I killed him, he told me how badly you treated him, that was seven years ago, the poor lad, his body was disintegrated by my Dark evil attack!" He kept laughing and laughing.  Kari could no longer hold in her tears, and they burst out.  "Foolish child!"  Then he began mimicking TK's 12-year-old voice, "Oh, I loved her since I was 8.  When I met her, I had a weird vive go through me, I know it was love, but she loves Davis, that feeling is gone, now I don't care what happens.  I want to forget her, but I doubt I will."  Tearmon continued laughing.  Kari's tears grew bigger.  "No!" Finally, her anger gave her power to rip through the ropes, she didn't care that her wrists were bleeding. She came running towards him and punched him so hard he fell on the ground. She went beside him and pulled his mask off but before she could see his face, he used an attack, "Dark fear!" Kari moved back taking cover but she was hit by the attack, but it didn't hurt, she felt like a wave washed over her, a wave of fear. She began shivering. "Guards, take her!" Some guards came in and threw her back into her cell with Davis, Veemon and Gatomon. "Kari!" Davis yelled, he ran towards her and helped her up. He quickly ripped a little of his sleeve off and wrapped it around her wrists. "We'll never get out of here alive. Who knows what he did to her, this is the worst enemy we've had." Joe said. "He might've slit her wrists and she might be dying right now!" Sora cried and tears began rolling down her cheeks. Biyomon tried comforting her. Everyone calmed down after a while but Davis stayed awake trying to wake up Kari. "Davis." Kari moaned. "Kari, you're awake!" Davis said. "Yes, ow, wa- what happened? And, hey get away from me, Davis." She shrieked. Davis replied, "You were hurt so I had to take care of you, be a little nicer. Anyways, the guards threw you back here and we found your wrists bleeding." "Huh? TK! He killed TK!" Kari yelled. "What?" Davis asked. "You heard me, when I was talking to Tearmon, he said he killed TK with his Dark Evil attack!" Kari yelled. Everyone was awake by that time. She told everyone what happened when she talked with him, every little detail, trapping her on the chair, asking her questions, calling her Kari Takashi, calling him TK, how he killed him, everything. "No! This is impossible! He killed my little brother!" Matt yelled banging the wall. "But don't worry, I punched him real hard because I somehow broke the ropes with rage and punched him real hard I saw blood coming from under the mask, and that's what startled me, digimon don't usually bleed, unless you're an Ogremon." Kari said with her voice drifting off, and then continued with, "And when I tried pulling his mask off he pushed me away and got the guards to take me away, and I saw him fixing his mask from the back, he had blonde hair and he looked pretty tall, but I thought that was because he was a digimon." Then Yolie continued with, "and a level digimon creates their selves." Then it clicked, "TK!" everyone cried. "Wrong again!" Said a voice coming from the hall, getting closer. It was Tearmon. "You guys got one thing right that I'm human, but I'm not TK, Kari, I have been lonely as long as you have been too, since I was 12. But now that everyone here is here, you can all die of hunger or maybe labour, or sadness.. Hey! That gives me an idea, I'm taking Davis this time!" Tearmon said with surprise. Before opening the cell, he said, "Dark hypnosis!" A red spiral hit Davis and he was caught in a trance. Then he yelled, "Anger release!" And Cody, Kari and the digimon were blown back against the wall except Kari seemed to gently hit the wall. He opened the cell and grabbed Davis out. "Leave him alone you jerk!" Mimi yelled. "Don't call me that, I am Lord Tearmon! King and Emperor of the digital world, every digimon cherishes me! And if they don't they're locked up in the torture dungeon!" He yelled back at her. "What's the torture dungeon?" Ken asked. "What do you think?" Tearmon asked. "Black Magna Angemon! Take their digimon to the torture dungeon!"  
  
Chapter 5- The Discovery of Black Patamon  
  
Then Black Magna Angemon came in and the digimon got on guard. Everyone was expecting him to attack but he didn't, instead he de-digivolved. "What's he doing?" Joe asked. He turned into a Black digimon. Izzy opened his laptop and said, "His name is Black Patamon, a pure evil rookie form of Black Magna Angemon." Everyone gasped. "Please, I don't want to hurt you all, I'm not pure evil, I act like it only for my master, Tearmon." Black Patamon pleaded. "I know that digimon from anywhere, you're TK's digimon, aren't you?" Kari asked. "Yeah, but Tearmon killed T, T.TK." He said with Tears coming in his eyes. "What's he going to do with Davis?" Tai asked. "Kill him most probably." Patamon replied. "Listen, I don't want to be thrown in the torture dungeon so I have to take the digimon there, but I have a plan too." Patamon said. "What plan?" Tai asked suspiciously. "You'll see, but I'm gonna get you all out of here!" Patamon flew up as high as a lock to the door comes. He opened Tai's cell and pretended to be locking it. He winked and left. "That Patamon!" Tai opened his cell and then he opened everyone else's.  
  
--In the torture dungeon--  
  
"You guys wait here, don't move otherwise the dungeon will be activated." Patamon said as he fled the room. All the digimon stood still and after 10 minutes, Patamon returned with bundles of food. "Eat well, now it's your turn from here, I helped as much as I could, go find the others and save them!" He said as he left the dungeon. "Well, we could start by leaving this place." Biyomon said. "We're locked inside in case you don't remember!" Gomamon yelled. "Cool it, we're supposed to be working as a team here!" Agumon yelled. "Yeah, Agumon's right stand up, get in position and listen!" Gatomon yelled like the discipliner of an army. To her surprise, everyone did. "Why is it that Gatomon always train us?" Palamon whispered to Biyomon. "Palamon, gimme 10 push ups!" Gatmon yelled. "But-" "Now!" The poor bird did ten push-ups. "Let's go through the chamber and see how strong we are! And we have to save our energy for the real battle too!" Everyone co-operated with her and tried going through the dungeon. Agumon went first. Something behind him picked him up, it was a robotic arm, and it began hitting and punching him. When Agumon tried using pepper breath, it tickled him. He was bruised up too badly. Gatomon jumped in and since there was one arm, she couldn't be captured, she said, "Lightning paw!" And that fierce attack destroyed the robotic arm. But since she moved all the other digimon were caught in other torture mechanics. She and Agumon freed them all. "Guess we should leave now!" Tentomon yelled as they ran out of the dungeon. Right when they got out, they heard it collapse. "Come all you mons, let's go and get our partners and kick mon butt!" Wormon yelled.  
  
"What?! The dungeon has been destroyed? How did this happen, Flymon?" Tearmon demanded. "I think it was that, that champion level digimon, Gatomon. If you don't know, she got her tail ring back." Flymon replied with fear. "No matter, I've never sent a digimon in there anyways, don't need to rebuild it, I'll torture them myself." Tearmon replied. Flymon left the room and as he was, Black Patamon entered the room. "Hello." He chirped as he entered. "Black Patamon, I'm not in the mood for playing. And- Wait! You've turned yellow again! You're not black, that means, you helped them! Patamon!" Tearmon yelled as he grabbed the little digimon. "No! Please don't!"  
  
--In the cell room--  
  
"Well, that's a wrap, everyone is here, now lets make a move." Ken said. "We've gotta find Davis!" Yolie yelled. "Ok, let's go to the headquarters, or let's find it first." Tai said. After ten minutes of walking around, Mimi complained. "Tai! Let's please sit down! I'm exhausted!" Tai looked at her and he was about to say something but Joe interrupted and said, "Mimi! We've only been walking 10 minutes, please calm down." Mimi listened. "Patamon! Hey!" Kari yelled as she saw him. She headed towards him, but then she noticed he was bruised. "Patamon? What happened?" She asked holding him. "Oh, it was nothing, really." He said. "Anyways, um, I- I-I hate t-t-to be the one to b-break this t-to you guys, b-but he k-k-k- killed, d-d-d-d-Davis!" Then Patamon burst out in tears. Everyone was so shocked and then a tear slipped down Kari's cheek, and she burst into tears, then everyone else was so shocked they just stood there and more people began crying. Kari sniffled but then rubbed away her tears and then said, "Where is he? Where is Tearmon? Where is the digimon that killed TK and now my fiancée? Where!" Patamon chocked out the words, "There's an invisible door on your left, go through that and find your way." Then the little digimon flew away. "Kari, it's okay. We'll get back at him for killing Davis and TK." Sora said trying to cool Kari down. Kari couldn't stand her loneliness anymore, she said, "guys, I know this sounds weird, but listen, I want to go off on my own, but with Gatomon, and if I'm not in this very spot in 3 hours, come and search for me. This is my fight, and my fight alone." "Kari, are you mad?! Going against the hardest enemy yet, and the only one to capture us for so long and kill some of us?" Sora asked thinking Kari was going mad. "Let her, I know how she feels, he killed my brother, but she wants to fight him alone, so let it be. Respect her decision." Matt said, trying to convince everyone. "Me too, I mean, if that's her wish, I think she should." Yolie agreed. One by one everyone agreed, Kari said with a smile appearing on her face, "Thanks you guys, you're the best, see ya in 3 hours. And if I need help I'll call up on the D3. Bye!" Kari headed towards the main room, and the others decided to knock out the guards.  
  
Chapter 6- Tearmon's Identity And Kari's secret  
  
--In the main room--  
  
"You don't have the heart to hurt a digimon, that's why you don't want to rebuild the Torture dungeon. You've never even hurt a digimon before. And you also told me to give them food. And you also malfunctioned the dungeon because you still care for all of them! Even Davis and that's why he's in a room, very comfortable room indeed. Now you want me to tell them that he's dead and one by one you'll take them and place them in a room and lock em' up there until you're ready for the truth. Am I right?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Patamon, you know my plans."  
  
"And everyone thought you abused me but I accidentally flew into the cupboard."  
  
"Yeah, but it's weird I killed TK, you know, now I think it's time I took Matt and pretend to kill him like I did with Davis. I want Kari last."  
  
"I think Kari loves TK. Did you see her reaction when you said you killed him?"  
  
"Yes, but she wouldn't have engaged Davis if she loved him. I think not."  
  
"Master! Don't' you get it; she loves him, why did you kill him? He wouldn't have been in peril right now if he was still living."  
  
"He isn't dead."  
  
"What, I thought you killed him!"  
  
"I can bring him back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll tell you where he is, he's-"  
  
"Where is he? Smart guy, you said he was dead!"  
  
The barging in of Kari interrupted Tearmon. "You?" Tearmon yelled in shock. "Yeah, and you better tell me what you did with TK and Davis!" She yelled.  
  
"ahh, the love of your life, Davis the one I killed."  
  
"He's not the love of my life, T-; never mind,"  
  
"You love TK?"  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"You were about to."  
  
"No! I'm here to kill you once and for all, not to chit-chat!"  
  
"Hah! Me, you kill me? Nope, it's the other way around. Me kill you, prepare to die Kari Motamiya!" Tearmon yelled coming close to Kari, but she saw a sword in a stand beside her, so she grabbed it and stabbed him. Tearmon's eyes widened. He looked at Kari and said, "why?" The he began choking blood out of his mouth. He fell to his knees then to the floor. He lay dead in front of Kari's feet, she just watched him fall. She burst into tears and fell to her knees and just kept staring at the corpse that lay in front of her. "What have I done? Oh no, I killed him, he's human, I'm a murderer!" Her tears came more and more out. Then she heard something in her head, "look at his face." She remembered the mask. She carefully put her hand on the mask and as fast as she could, she pulled it off. "No! It can't be! How?" It was none only but TK Takashi. Now she understood what it all meant, when he said he killed TK, he said he killed the old TK, who he used to be and he could've found himself again. "Kari?" She spinned her head around, Patamon stood in front of her. "Kari, thank you, now TK can find himself again. The evil inside him is gone, thank- you." "I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean it, I didn't know it was him!" Patamon only looked around and ran away leaving 12 keys. She just looked at TK's face. She put his head in her lap and only they were in that room. "TK, no matter how you treated me, it was my fault, I made you this way, I did this to you, and now I killed you, you never wanted to be cruel to me, but I over heard your conversation. You love me still, and I did, because my love for you, it just disappeared, but I never loved Davis either. Never, he started cheating on me when we were 15. I didn't say anything because when I do tell him, I was gonna rub it in, I never kissed him, hugged him, danced with or anything, because he was a jerk. I saw a picture of a girl named Kyra, since she and Davis were 15, they dated, she knew about me all along and she agreed with Davis cheating on me and I used to always think you were alive, that one day, you will come back. On the day we gave up searching which was 5 months after your disappearance Matt said these words that haunted me until today, 'Kari, you know my little brother is missing because of you! He loved you, now he's just too depressed, he might have killed himself or something, who knows?!  It's your fault." Why did you run away, if you stayed I would've been with you. When I engaged Davis, I didn't kiss him, I just said yes, because on our wedding, I was going to yell at him and tell everyone about him cheating on me, get everyone against him, then I would be happy for revenge, but also, though I never believed you were dead, I would pretend you were gone on a long trip, and you promised to come back. I thought maybe I loved you again, but it was impossible. I hurt you so bad, didn't I?" Then Kari couldn't stand it any more, she picked up the sword and looked at it. She was about to stab herself, but something made her faint. In a far distance, his head was in her lap and she fell beside him. "I Love You, TK." Said a very faint voice Kari couldn't hear from the inside of her.  
  
Song:  
  
I promise you,  
  
From the bottom of my heart  
  
I will love you to death to a start.  
  
I promise you,  
  
As a lover and a friend,  
  
I will love you like I've never love again,  
  
With everything I am.  
  
Chapter 7- They Can Go On  
  
"I can't let go, no, not now, I, or we can live on. It's almost three hours, they'll come for me." Kari was weak. She saw the keys a note was beside it she saw it said, "These are the keys to open everyone's room, where they are being held. She tried getting up but then she noticed TK was gone. She finally got onto her feet and grabbed the keys. Then she thought, "What if TK turned into a digimon, what if he was reconfigured? Or what if it was a dream and right when I entered, I was knocked out and I stayed like this." She grabbed the keys and followed the directions on them. She found the rooms. She opened the first one and there in the bright room, was a beautiful room. "Kari!" Sora was in there, but then Kari fainted, she was too weak. Sora picked her up and put her on the bed. Sora went and freed everyone else but when they came to get Kari, she wasn't there.  
  
--Kari's thoughts--  
  
Why is it that something is taking me this way? Hey, what's that song I hear, such a sad song?  
  
Song:  
  
What can I do, to make you mine?  
  
Fallen so hard, so fast this time.  
  
What did I say? What did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
All I wanna say this time,  
  
And it has to be tonight,  
  
Just need you to know,  
  
I don't want to say this line,  
  
Don't want to say goodbye,  
  
With you I wanna spend,  
  
The rest of my life.  
  
What can I do, to make you mine?  
  
Fallen so hard, so fast this time.  
  
Everything's changed. Remember me.  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Describes when TK fell in love with me, when we were 12, that incident. He never wanted to say goodbye. Hey, what's that wall, I want to stop moving but, I can't I'm gonna hit the wall, why can't I stop, one inch away, I went through, the wall was fake. That door, I know that's where I want to go.  
  
--Out of her thoughts--  
  
Kari headed towards the door and opened it. She looked inside. She didn't open it too much she just peeked, she saw TK and some digimon around him. "Ouch! That hurt, lighter! Why did she have to stab me? Patamon she doesn't love TK, she loves Davis, and that's what makes what's left of TK feel lonelier, everyday for the last 7 years, he wondered how she was, he hoped they broke up, but no, their love for each other is strong, so strong to last forever, but when I was unconscious, I heard Kari's voice, such a sad story, Davis has been cheating on her. So many things, he wished it were true. She must have seen my face and he doubts she recognized me, impossible, she loves Davis." He said. Kari thought, "Maybe it was a dream, he keeps calling TK someone else, it was a dream. Maybe I was imagining I saw TK's face in Tearmon. Oh, TK where are you? You make me feel wonderful." A tear rolled down her face. "My life is pointless, what's the point of living? I know what my life is like, depressing, that's all, Davis Cheats. TK's dead. Nothing makes me happy. I'm lonely. I've been honoring Davis all these years yet, knowing he cheated on me. How could I even think Tearmon was TK? Wait, why do I keep wanting TK?" Then she remembered she had to settle things out with Tearmon. She opened the slammed the door opened and everyone looked at her. "Tearmon! Where is TK?" She demanded. Tearmon pushed everyone away. "Why is it that you always barge in?" Tearmon said approaching her. She began backing away. "Kari, you love TK with all your heart, planning to get back at Davis, how you need TK, you want TK?" He said soothingly. "Yes, No, oh, I'm not sure, it's so confusing now! But you killed him." Kari began crying again and fell to her knees. "Kari." He went down on his knees too and said, "Kari, your loneliness will end, now." Kari looked up. He put his hands on the back of his mask and pulled it off. Kari gasped. "T-t-TK!" She cried. "But-" Kari was interrupted. "The reason why I would call myself someone else was because the sweet boy that showed respect for almost everyone is gone, there isn't a single trace of that boy other than he still loves who he has for these lonely years." He said helping her up. "TK, you still are the same to me." She said finally standing up. "TK, don't leave me again." She said as she hugged him. He hugged her back. "My loneliness has ended." She thought in her head. "Don't even dare run away again!" "Okay." He replied. They laughed. Without warning, the others barged in and Tai yelled, "Let go of my sister!" TK quickly pulled his mask back on, grabbed Kari, covered her mouth and jumped out the window making sure she wouldn't get hurt. "Kari!" Davis yelled.  
  
--At TK's hiding room--  
  
"TK, why'd you runaway like that?" Kari asked trying to heal TK's wounds from the glass.  
  
"I did that because I'm not ready to face the others yet."  
  
"But TK, you have to otherwise everyone will think you turned your back on everyone!"  
  
"Impossible, they already think I'm dead!"  
  
"TK! Stop being stubborn!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are! You're hiding from who you are!"  
  
TK sighed and said, "Kari you're right, but think about it, 7 years and now I'm going to face them." Kari looked down and noticed her watch. "AAAAH! Tai's gonna freak! Well he already has, but I've been gone this long they might think I'm dead!" Kari yelled, she got up, grabbed her jacket, said goodbye and ran off. "Wait! I need to tell you something!" he yelled but it was too late. "Bye." TK said. "TK! How many times have I told you, if you in love, that I would kill her, it's time, TK, you've said those words!" A voice in TK's head yelled. "No! For once stop - aaah!!" He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. "Stop." TK cried in pain.  
  
Chapter 8- TK's Inner Evil  
  
--In Tearmon's Castle--  
  
"Maybe they went home, nah, they're too worried, I hope I can find them before they faint, thinking another digidestined has disappeared." Kari said to her self. Then she decided to call names. "Tai! Sora! Mimi! Yolie! If you can hear me, reply!" Then she heard calling in the distance. "Huh? Tai! Guys, are you there?" Then she heard the calling clearly, "Kari, help." It was TK's voice. "TK!" she cried and ran off into the direction of the voice. She came to a clearing, like a ballroom, and there in the middle of the air was a door. The voice was coming from it. She jumped and hung onto the bottom of the door. She managed to pull herself up. She opened the door and ran in. In the middle of the floor was TK, lying down. She ran towards him. "TK! Oh God!" he was bleeding. Then she heard laughing in the distance. A figure came into view. "How? Wa-?" she stuttered. It was Tearmon, but TK and tearmon are the same people. Then, the body of TK that was in front of her; stood up. "TK?" she asked. Then the figure above entered TK's body. He was wearing the mask of Tearmon, and the cape, and everything. He replied, "No, Kari, not TK, Tearmon, TK is gone, I've taken over him. He was trying to explain something before but you left. Foolish girl. He was trying to tell you that the real Tearmon and him were in one body and that Tearmon can take control of him anytime. Of course, I am Tearmon. I only take control of him when his life becomes satisfying. I want to make his life miserable, so I'm going to kill the source of his happiness, you." Kari gasped and ran towards him trying to punch him. "I won't let you hurt him!" She cried, stopping and then running away from him. She headed towards the door, but before she could open it, she heard him yell, "Dark Fear!" she fell to the floor again, feeling that weird tingle from before. She fainted.  
  
--Kari woke up--  
  
"unnhhh. What happened? Huh? AAH!" she yelled. Tearmon yelled, "Shadow Strike!" She shrieked in pain. A purple whip struck her back. Again it her and she screamed. Finally, she looked around and saw Tearmon. He was whipping her. "No! Stop, please! Aahh!" She screamed again. After ten whips, blooding trickled down her jaw. She was bruised everywhere. Her shorts were torn from the bottom and blood tricking down her leg. Blood stains everywhere. Her yellow t-shirt shirt was torn from the bottom and bloodstains on it. Whip after whip it didn't stop. In her mind she thought, "TK, if you can find yourself at all, please try and stop him. I don't want you to be hurt, please!" The whipping some how stopped and then she turned around and Tearmon fell go the ground. She looked around and saw the other digidestined. Davis came running towards her, kneeled down and picked her up. "Kari, are you okay?" he whispered. She was about to faint, and her last words before fainting was to TK, but Davis was there, "I love you. Never leave me again, or my life will be lonely again, fight him, and kill Tearmon for me. You have the power within you." Davis obviously thought she was talking to him, but she wasn't. He said, "I love you too and I will destroy Tearmon." Davis got up and said, "Veemon, kill him!" Veemon nodded, but before he could digivolve, he was attack from the back, "Hand of Fate!" Veemon fell to the floor and Angemon picked up Tearmon and flew away. Veemon got up feeling dazed and said, "Why did he do that?" "I'll tell you why, because he's cursed by Tearmon! He's so cruel to hurt a girl!"  
  
Chapter 9- One on One Battle  
  
--In the real world--  
  
The digidestined returned to the real world and Kari was so injured, that for one night she needed hospital care. "I can't believe he did that." Tai said, with rage. "It's ok Tai, calm down, tomorrow we'll go back and finally destroy him." Sora said. "Right now we should all head home, tomorrow we'll come back." Matt suggested. They all nodded and left except Davis who offered to stay the night with her. In the middle of the night Davis woke up to hear struggling. He finally realized Kari was sleep talking. "Kari, are you all right?" Davis whispered. "TK, find it in yourself, defeat him, destroy him!" Kari was mumbling. "TK? What are you talking about, Kari, TK's dead!" Davis yelled shaking her awake. No use. But then she stopped mumbling and fell back to soundless sleep. "Strange." Davis said.  
  
  
  
--In the morning--  
  
"Guys, are you all ready to go back?" Tai asked. Everyone nodded. "I'll go pick Davis and Kari up then. You go on ahead of us. We'll meet up later." He said heading towards the car. They all headed out to the digi- world. Tai went to the hospital. Kari needed to stay longer but Davis came with them.  
  
--In the digital world--  
  
"Well guys, Tai was supposed to meet us here, where is he?" Joe said. "Late, I guess." Matt said as he sighed. The TV beeped and Tai and Davis came. "Where's Kari?" Izzy asked. "She needs to stay in the hospital longer." Davis replied, "that beast, I'm gonna kill him!" They walked back to his castle. "digidestined, you're back!" a voice said that felt like it came from everywhere. "Please, do come in." Then the doors opened. They entered. There he was, Tearmon. "I will fight each of you one by one." He announced. The ground began shaking and a fighting ring formed. An invisible force threw everyone except Cody, out. It was so sudden, that before Michael could do anything, he and his digimon were blasted against the invisible wall by the attack, 'Fire Blast!' The same thing happened with all the others, some fought for a while, but before the digimon could digi-volve, they were attacked. Finally, it came to Tai and Davis left. Tai went next. While being transported into the ring, agumon warp digi- volved. "Terra-force!" It hit Tearmon with a big blast. He was down. The barrier came down and all the digidestined came with their digimon at their highest stage they could get to. They all used their strongest attacks on him. Imperialdramon stepped forward ready to kill him, when Tearmon disappeared. "What happened?" Mimi asked. "I really don't know." Joe replied grasping his injured arm. They all decided to return home.  
  
--In the real world--  
  
They went to the hospital to check on Kari but she wasn't there. Sora headed to the main office to ask where she was, but they said she left, paying for everything. "Damn it!" Tai yelled as he banged his fist on the table when Sora told them the news. "Well, we have to find her now." Yolie said. They all set out in groups to find Kari in the real world and digital world.  
  
Chapter 10- TK's Freedom and The Love Finally Opens  
  
--In the digi-world--  
  
Kari was running towards Tearmon's castle. When she got there opened the doors. There she saw digimon scurrying everywhere, like in a panic. All of them were screaming, "Where is lord Tearmon?" She hurried in. "I know, the invisible wall!" Kari thought. She went through the wall running to the door of the room. She opened it a little, and there she saw TK, or Tearmon struggling. "Uhh, someone help, ohh, Tearmon, de-energize." He said. Then she saw him try and get up, but then she heard TK's voice, "Kari, someone, help me." He passed out. "TK!" Kari screamed as she came in. She dropped down to her knees and gently held him as he lay. "TK, please don't do this, I need you, please." She whispered. Tears went down her face. One tear fell on TK, his eyes opened. "Kari, help me." He pleaded. "Shh, it's ok, I'm here now, and you don't have to be alone any more." She whispered. She called asking someone to help her, but she wouldn't leave TK alone. She heard a groan from behind. She turned around and saw a shadow enter TK's body. "TK!" Kari yelled as she ran towards him. But a force, Dark fear, threw her back. She had been under it too many times; she finally tried fighting it. "I can do this!" Kari chanted in her head. While Kari was fighting the force, TK, or Tearmon got up laughing at her struggling. "It's no use Kari. While you came here, I entered your body secretly and stole your energy." Tearmon revealed. "No! This can't be the end of me!" Kari thought. "Hah! You can't break it; nothing has ever broken it! What? How? That's impossible!" he yelled as Kari broke the force, sending it back towards him. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Kari fell onto her knees, feeling weak. She used all her energy to break the force. She stood up and limped towards Tearmon. Except, she fainted, and another force was making her go towards him. She fell onto her knees right beside him, closed her eyes and searched for the source of Tearmon's power. She found it. It was in the mask. Kari snatched the mask off TK's face and examined it. "I hate you. You put TK into this life of darkness. You did all this. How can you find such amusement in this? Huh? How!" she yelled at the mask and with all her strength, she broke it into two pieces. The mask howled in pain and it flew out of Kari's hands and onto the floor. Spirits, shapes, smoke, shadows, everything came out of the mask as it howled in pain. Finally, when all the shadows stopped leaving the mask, it was silent on the floor, just laid there, colorless, lifeless. Kari fainted and fell onto the floor beside TK.  
  
--2 days later--  
  
The rest of the digidestined had found them on that day and it was two days since Kari and TK were in the hospital. The doctors said they could leave that day and so they were packing. TK sat on the hospital bed and said,  
  
"Kari, I want to thank you for destroying Tearmon, I was taken over by sadness on that day, and I couldn't think of anything else." Kari stopped packing and looked at him. She walked over to him and sat beside him and said, "Don't thank me, please don't it was my fault, if it hadn't been for me. you wouldn't even be here now, you might be somewhere else in this world, enjoying your life instead with me, the one who ruined it all for you by making a bad choice with Davis."  
  
"Kari, it's ok, (sigh) Kari, I need to tell you something."  
  
"TK, I Love you." She said looking him straight in the eye. TK's jaw dropped. A big smile opened up on his face. Kari just smiled, looked down and said, "I always have, the heart can be tricky, but I figured it out. It was you all along my life." "I have been waiting for you to say that for 12 years." He said. She moved her head forward and kissed him. TK felt like his body just melted. She put her arms around him and he did the same to her. They quickly pulled away when the heard some one whistle at them. They looked and saw Davis and the rest. "You go girl!" Mimi exclaimed. They both blushed and quickly stood up. TK grinned and kissed her again. Everyone was happy for them, even Davis. So everyone was really happy. 2 months later, TK had proposed Kari and they were wed. Davis also admitted about Kyra and a lot of people were not impressed but later got over it.  
  
Now that peace had returned to the digital world, everyone was happy. Kari wanted to keep the mask with her so that no one can re energize its powers by mistake.  
  
Chapter 11- Lita's True Evil  
  
--13 years after Tearmon's defeat--  
  
It was the 13th anniversary of TK and Kari's defeat of Tearmon and was getting ready for bed. "TK, it's almost the end of your 13th anniversary of freedom, what do you want to do?" she asked looking him in the eye as she got into bed beside him. "Sleep." He said and pulled the covers over his head. "Ok, g'night TK." "G'night." He replied and turned off the light. It was about 1 at night when their daughter Lita got up because she heard a faint voice calling her. She quickly sat up straight when she heard the chilling voice. Her blondish- brown hair flew in front of her deep hazel eyes. "What was that?" she whispered to herself. She got up from her queen size bed. "Lita? Where are you going?" her digimon, Salamon asked, very tired. "No where, you just go back to sleep, will you?" "Ok." Salamon replied and instantly began snoring again. Lita walked towards the source of the voice. "Lita." it chanted again. It was coming from the attic. She walked up the stairs into the attic and gasped. There was a shadow, that looked like Tearmon, floating above a box. (She does not know who Tearmon is!) It said her name again. "Lita, you have come, wonderful, open this box for me." It said to her. "O-O-ok." She stuttered and walked towards the box, still looking at the shadow, like it was going to attack. "Don't be afraid of me, I am the spirit of Tearmon, your parents destroyed me 13 years ago for no good reason. Open the box, quickly." It said. She opened the box and saw a broken mask. It was in two pieces. It was glowing brightly. "Yes, take that mask out and fit the pieces together!" It said excitedly. "Ok, but no funny stuff." Lita said stiffly. She took the two pieces and fit them together. The mask glowed even brighter. It produced a wave of power so large that it threw Lita back. She screamed. She got up again and picked the mask up. It was whole again. "put it on!" the shadow yelled again. Kari came running in the room. "Lita! No!" Kari screamed diving for the mask. But Lita moved out of the way and her mom missed. TK came running in. "TK! Kari! What a pleasant surprise! Lita, put the mask on." The shadow said again. "Tearmon!" TK yelled. "Lita, don't put the mask on! It'll devour you in misery!" "Dad, I can't resist myself, some thing is controlling me! Help!" Lita cried out, but it was too late, the mask was on her. A bright light shone and the shadow laughed in triumph. When Lita looked up she was Tearmon, except, somehow different. Her body matured into a lady. Everything she wore was black. She had a long, black dress on with a cape that covered her back armour. The mask was the same and her hair had grown in length. "TK., I'm back! Tearmon has many forms, not only one. Every person in this world has a different form. Lita here has a fine form, her body shall be fine to work with!" Tearmon cried in triumph and threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"No, this can't be!" TK cried out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Well, did you like my story? Well, email me what you think at: Digidestiny12@hotmail.com  
  
Also, those song lyrics I wrote at the sappy parts were by the Backstreet Boys. The first lyrics were the song :I Promise you, and How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Well, I guess I should start working on the continued version I plan to call: My Heart's Enemy: Lita's True Evil.  
  
  
  
Dark hypnosis  
  
Anger Release  
  
Dark Evil.  
  
Dark Fear  
  
Shadow Strike  
  
Fire Blast 


End file.
